Je t'échangerais bien contre un modèle plus perver
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Akame. Jin à une idée pour que Kame le laisse entrer sous la douche avec lui.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Je t'échangerais bien contre un modèle plus pervers

Résumé : Jin à une idée pour que Kame le laisse entrer sous la douche avec lui.

Note : Après mon dernier OS on m'a demandé de faire un Kame un peu plus gentil avec Jin… Voilà se que j'ai réussis à faire…

Je t'échangerais bien contre un modèle plus pervers

Installé bien confortablement sur son canapé, Akanishi Jin laissa son regard suivre son petit ami jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois que sa vue fut bloqué par la porte qui le séparait à présent de Kamenashi Kazuya, Jin laissa un sourire s'installer sur son visage.

Ca faisait maintenant une semaine que Kazu lui avait interdit de pénétrer dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il y était sous peine de castration immédiate. Et connaissant Kame, il aurait été capable de le faire sans la moindre hésitation. Alors il n'avait plus approché de la porte quand son amant la passait depuis maintenant une semaine.

Mais une semaine c'était bien assez long sans pouvoir mater son amant sous la douche. Alors Akanishi était allé pleurer chez Yamapi comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Mais cette fois là, comme la plupart du temps d'ailleurs, il avait dû interrompre quelque chose et Ryo l'avait foutu à la porte avec une solution à son problème qui, connaissant la perversité du Kanjani, avait dû être testée sur Tomohisa.

C'est donc tout sourire que Jin s'imagina son Kazu entrain de se déshabiller tranquillement avant de se glisser sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Son sourire s'agrandit encore alors qu'il devinait la tête que ferait Kame en cherchant partout l'objet qui se trouvait dans ses mains à lui.

L'idée de Nishikido n'était vraiment pas mauvaise. Voler le savon avant que l'autre n'aille prendre une douche pour ainsi le forcer à aller le chercher à moitié nu et encore dégoulinant d'eau à l'extérieur de la salle de bain où il attendait bien sagement. Enfin, connaissant Kazu, il allait gueuler à Akanishi qu'il était un crétin et qu'il avait intérêt à lui ramener le gel douche maintenant sous peine de blessures douloureuses mais le sourire de Jin ne diminua pas.

Après tout, Kamenashi le menaçait toujours mais ne mettait jamais ses menaces en pratique. Et se prendre un coup sur le crâne de temps en temps ne l'embêtait pas du tout tant que son Kazu continuait à être aussi réceptif à ses caresses une fois caché sous les couvertures.

_ Jin ! Où est-ce que t'a foutu le savon ?

Le sourire de l'aîné se fit idiot alors qu'il s'avançait en sautillant vers la porte.

_ Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Je ne t'entends pas.

La porte s'entrouvrit laissant la tête de Kazuya sortir par l'entrebâillement.

_ Je t'ai demandé le savon, crétin !

_ Y en a plus ?

_ J'en sais rien. Il est pas dans la salle de bain.

_ Ah bon ?

Un soupir d'exaspération traversa les lèvres de Kame alors qu'il ouvrait totalement la porte exposant son corps nu aux yeux de son amant.

_ Mais pourquoi je sors avec un abrutit pareil.

D'un pas rapide, Kamenashi se dirigea vers la cuisine dans laquelle les sacs de courses n'étaient pas encore défaits pour commencer à fouiller à l'intérieur. Mais n'y trouvant aucun signe de l'objet qu'il cherchait le Kat-Tun commença à sentir le coup fourrer.

Cette stupide situation ressemblait un peu trop à des ragots entendus dans les couloirs de l'agence et le regard que Jin posait sur son corps semblait un peu trop amusé pour qu'il n'ait pas quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire.

_ Jin ?

_ Moui ?

_ Le savon s'il te plaît.

_ Pardon ?

D'une démarche féline Kazuya s'approcha de son amant pour finalement coller son corps au sien. Les rougeurs apparus sur les joues de son aîné le firent sourire doucement.

_ Dis-moi ?

_ Tout se que tu veux.

Le sourire de Kame s'agrandit encore un peu. C'était vraiment surprenant le pouvoir que pouvait avoir un corps nu et câlin sur un pervers.

_ Qui t'as donné cette idée stupide ?

_ Ryo.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le Kat-Tun se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas y penser. C'était parfaitement le genre de cet obsédé de Nishikido. Parce que Kamenashi en était sûr, niveau perversité, Jin n'arrivait même pas à la cheville du Kanjani. C'était à se demander comment Yamapi faisait pour le supporter.

_ Et où est caché le savon ?

_ Sur le canapé.

_ Merci mon chéri.

Posant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Akanishi, le plus jeune s'éloigna de lui tout aussi rapidement pour aller récupérer le gel douche et retourner s'enfermer dans la salle de bain laissant un Jin perdu au milieu du salon.

Il y avait à peine trente seconde de ça, il était persuadé d'avoir le corps chaud et nu de son Kazu entre les bras et là, plus que des courants d'airs. Pourtant Ryo ne lui avait-il pas assuré une partie de jambes en l'air avec cette technique ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait de travers encore

?

_ Kazu ? J'peux venir ?

_ Même pas en rêve.

_ Mais…

Entrouvrant de nouveau la porte, Kazuya sortir seulement sa tête de la salle de bain pour pouvoir regarder son amant dans les yeux.

_ Mais quoi ?

_ Ryo… Il avait dit que tu me laisserais rentrer.

Le sourire de Kame s'étendit sur son visage. Des fois, Jin pouvait être vraiment naïf.

_ C'est pas comme si Ryo avait la science infuse.

_ Mais ça avait marché avec Pi-chan.

_ Peut-être mais je ne suis pas Yamapi.

Devant la moue boudeuse de son aîné, Kazu se pencha doucement vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement.

_ Jin ? Tu m'aimes quand même, hein ?

_ Ben oui. Même si des fois, je t'échangerais bien contre un modèle plus pervers.

Fin

J'ai essayé. Je continuerais sûrement à essayer mais je pense que j'aime pas assez Kame pour que ça finisse bien pour Jin, désolé.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
